Me llevo lo que es Mio
by sakuritha012
Summary: Lemon.- sasusaku


_Esta historia no me pertenece , y los personajes de "naruto " tampoco  
espero que lo disfruten muchisimo _

* * *

Pasó su vista sobre todos los ninjas que lo rodeaban mientras los contaba lentamente. El sharingan le permitía ver a todos los que estuviesen en los alrededores, indiferentemente a si estaban estratégicamente ocultos.

-cincuenta y tres contra uno, vaya que están en desventaja. –se burló, mientras veía con fastidio al rubio que se aproximaba a él, con esa imborrable sonrisa de su cara.

Esperó a que se posara en frente y comenzara con el discurso de la amistad y los vínculos, pero solo lo escuchó quejarse cuando la Hokage le cortó el paso.

-No ha vuelto para quedarse, Naruto. –le aclaró la mujer, sabiendo que nada bueno podía significar el regreso del Uchiha, mucho menos cuando este traía puesta una capa del Akatsuki.

-muy intuitiva –soltó irónico, mientras fulminaba a la mujer con una mirada llena de odio.

-¿A qué has venido? –interrogó la Hokage, mientras él se distraía buscando algo entre el gentío de ninjas que lo rodeaban.

Se dejó unos minutos al silencio, para luego contestar vagamente y sin intenciones de aclarar nada.

A buscar algo que me he olvidado

Tsunade exasperó en los siguientes minutos de silencio, donde se vio obligada a quedarse mirando como el inspeccionaba todo con la mirada.

-Tsunade-sama, ha venido solo… no hay otros ninjas en los alrededores –avisó Neji, acompañado de Hinata, parándose a un costado del Uchiha.

-Destruiré Konoha, pero no será hoy. –les advirtió Sasuke cortésmente. –Primero debo entregar al Kyubi…

Tan solo al oírlo, varios ninjas se pusieron alrededor de Naruto, esperando ingenuamente poder ayudar si se desataba una batalla entre los dos jóvenes.

-… pero como dije, no he venido hoy por eso.

Desapareció de entre la gente con la misma agilidad con la que había aparecido esa noche en la entrada de Konoha, y la Hokage dictamino la máxima alerta… ya que el Uchiha, ahora, estaba suelto en la aldea.

-¡Llamen a Shikamaru! –ordeno furiosa, mientras se dirigía a la aldea nuevamente. –Necesitamos que alguien descifre que puede querer Sasuke…

De inmediato un AMBU fue en busca del solicitado, mientras que los otros se esparcían por la aldea, buscando dar protección a los civiles.

La puerta de Shikamaru casi fue derribada en busca de que alguien saliera de ahí dentro, y cuando estuvieron dispuestos a derribarla enserio, alguien salio de la casa no muy contento por los golpes.

-¿Qué? –la voz de Temari fue aterradoramente tajante. No lo suficiente para intimidar a un AMBU, pero si para saber que Shikamaru estaba en problemas.

-Es urgente –aclaro el enmascarado, mientras ella les cerraba la puerta en la cara, para ir en busca de él, quien ya estaba bajando.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a medio vestir, más preocupado por la molestia en los ojos de la chica, que por lo que fuera que lo estuviesen llamando.

-Que te lo expliquen ellos –masculló ya decepcionada, había viajado desde su aldea en busca de un par de días junto a él, ya que le había prometido pedir unos días de descanso durante su estadía… pero siempre era lo mismo, y parecía que jamás podría cumplir esa promesa tan simple.

Parecía ser que su chico era la persona más solicitada de la aldea, yeso la enfurecía.

-Iré a ver que necesitan y volveré, te aseguro que será rápido… -se acercó hasta ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello suelto de la chica.

Ella no respondió, ni a las palabras ni al beso. Eso era una muy mala señal, y fue peor cuando la puerta fue azotada nuevamente por el puño de los AMBU que estaban fuera.

-Te regresaras a la aldea de la Arena antes de que yo vuelva, ¿cierto?

–Shikamaru ya estaba acostumbrado a poder predecir los pensamientos de otros, gracias a su increíble naturaleza estratégica.

-Te pedí que dejaras de trabajar por tan solo cinco días, y me lo prometiste –le recordó. -¿Y en la tercera noche de mi estadía vienen a buscarte del trabajo? –preguntó histérica.

-no es mi culpa… pero tampoco la tuya, lo sé. –se explicó antes de que ella replicara. -¿Me puedes prestar una…? –acaricio su rubio cabello ondulado, mientras ella se quitaba del brazo una de las gomas elásticas con las que comúnmente se ataba el pelo. –Gracias –susurró, besándole por última vez antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Los AMBUS se atrevieron a verle con molestia por la tardanza, pero ninguno dijo nada porque la cara de Shikamaru daba más que a entender que si le decían algo era capaz de rehusarse a ir, y quedarse donde debía y con quien debía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Preguntó tajante, mientras tomaba todo su cabello en una mano y con la otra lo anudaba con la coleta de Temari, en su común peinado.

-Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto –le avisaron enseguida, mientras él esperaba más información. –Asegura que no vino a destruir la aldea, y tampoco a capturar al Kyubi… dice que eso lo hará después.

-¿Y?...

-Simplemente dijo que vino por algo que se le olvidó.-¿Él ya les ha dicho a que vino, e igual me molestan a mí? –preguntó molesto.

-La Hokage cree que trae algo en mente.

-Sasuke es la persona más simple que conozco, si dice que vino a Konoha a comprar un perro, debes creerle. Además, su carácter es extremadamente altanero, si quisiera atacarnos ya lo habría hecho, y también hubiera alardeado de lo débiles que son ustedes mientras los hacia papilla.

-tienes que averiguar que busca. –le aclaró uno de los ninjas.

-la última vez que vi a Sasuke tenía doce años, y de eso ya pasaron cuatro años… -les miró con fastidio, ¿Acaso esos imbéciles creían que él hacia magia o milagros?

Se vio obligado a ir a la torre de la Hokage, y pasar ahí las siguientes horas en búsqueda de una respuesta. Las posibilidades variaban desde una posible trampa de Akatsuki, hasta un ajuste de cuentas con alguien de la aldea… pero si no era con Naruto, ¿entonces con quién?

-¿Ya llamaron a Sakura? –preguntó mientras sopesaba todas las posibilidades.

-dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera –avisó Sai. –Yo mismo la llamé –aclaró.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Shikamaru molesto, intentando apresurarse en una conjetura razonable. Mientras más rápido terminara ese estúpido trabajo, más tiempo tendría para seguir el camino de Temari e intentar interceptarla antes de que llegase a su aldea. Sabía que las mujeres lloraban en este tipo de situaciones, como también podía deducir fácilmente que si ella llegaba llorando a su aldea, el Kazekague lo asesinaría por maltratar a su hermana, tal como le había advertido un año atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le había cortado el teléfono a Sai lo más rápido que pudo, sabia que era muy difícil que alguien tan poco entendido sobre las actitudes humanas se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa, o quizás asustada, pero no podía ó, sintiendo como el metal se apegaba más a su garganta y esperó unos segundos a que él se calmara.

-podrías soltarme –pidió un tanto insegura. –No creo que pueda pedir ayuda sin que me detengas antes –aseguró, completamente convencida de ello.

-¿Qué pretendías con esas excusas baratas? ¿Qué sospechen y vengan por ti? –ella rió, más Sasuke no… no había nada de gracioso, según él.

-Créeme, me ha creído, Sai jamás sospecharía nada.

-Sai –su voz sonó más carrasposa al pronunciar aquel nombre, y la espada se tensó aún más contra la tráquea de la joven.

-sí, Sai, ¿Lo recuerdas? Es tú…

-remplazo –completó el Uchiha, mientras la soltaba.

-Gracias –murmuro sarcástica.

-¿Por qué llamó aquí? –interrogo frívolamente, mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón de ella.

-hm… no lo sé, tal vez porque el criminal más buscado anda suelto en la aldea, o quizás porque…

-¿Por qué ha llamado a tú numero privado? –preguntó molesto, interrumpiéndola de golpe.

-Es más factible encontrarme aquí –dijo sin esperarse que eso le molestara tanto. -¿A qué has venido, Sasuke? –inquirió, aunque ya tuviera sus sospechas a causa de la actitud que él había adoptado dentro de su departamento, igual le era difícil creer que lo obvio que el demostraba fuera cierto.

-A buscarte –escupió sin más. Ella arqueó una ceja, sin poder más que ser incrédula. Sasuke Uchiha, tirado sobre su sillón, diciendo como si nada que había venido a buscarla.

-lo siento, no te esperaba –susurró sin poder creérselo, para luego sonreír.

–creo que debo arreglarme, porque no vuelves luego…Umm...… dentro de unos diez años, ¿Te parece? –a él no le causó ninguna gracia, y sus ojos la miraron aún más gélidos e inexpresivos que antes.

-¿Me vas a obligar a usar el sharingan? –pregunto, con media sonrisa pintada en su blanquecino rostro.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero la respuesta es no.

-no te he hecho ninguna pregunta –le aclaró.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y masajeó sus sienes, intentando creer en otra posibilidad además de que todo fuera una alucinación.

-¿Por qué tú vendrías a buscarme a mí? –se preguntó a si misma en voz alta, con tono incrédulo y de risa.

-Porque ya es hora de resurgir al Clan Uchiha. –lo dijo tan tranquilo, que ella se sintió algo tonta cuando no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente para verlo estupefacta.

-¿Pero porque… yo? –soltó en un murmullo casi adolorido.

-te lo mereces –explicó sin más, sin notar que a ella le parecía mas un castigo que el premio que él creía ser.

-Ino también se lo merece, ve por ella. –suplicó en voz baja, y al final entendió que no era bienvenido.

-oh, sí. ¡Ino! –exclamó fingiendo gusto. -¡Claro que se lo merece! Asido ella quien ha viajado junto a Naruto buscándome por todas partes, como no pensé en ella antes. –dijo irónico, mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba por Sakura.

Sakura retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que Sasuke avanzó hacia ella, y esto lo enfureció. De dos zancadas termino de acortar las distancias, lo suficiente como para sentir sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué me rechazas? –preguntó mientras con su dedo dibujaba garabatos en las mejillas sonrosadas de ella. Sakura abrió tanto sus ojos, que él pudo fascinarse con sus hermosos iris verdes y darse cuenta de que nunca los había visto desde tan cerca.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Tú me hablas a mí de rechazo? Te desapareciste por cinco años, y la única vez que te encontramos casi nos matas… y te atreves a mencionar la palabra rechazó en mi presencia… -tenia tantas ganas de abofetearlo, pero era imposible y lo sabía. Nunca podría ser capaz de dañarlo, a menos que él lo permitiera.

-A ti ni siquiera te toqué –le recordó.

-Porqué Yamato-sensei se interpuso –hizo un esfuerzo por recordar aquel momento.

-No, yo ni siquiera me moví. Y no pensaba hacerlo… quería verte más de cerca, tenía curiosidad sobre ti. Iba a dejar que te abalanzaras sobre mí, para averiguar algo de tus nuevas habilidades.

-nada que te sorprenda –interrumpió ella, sabiendo que no se comparaba con él ni con Naruto.

-no, por lo que he averiguado, me sorprenderán más tus habilidades medicas seguramente.

Sasuke dejó quieto su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de ella, mientras que concentraba toda su atención en el pulgar que tenía sobre sus labios. Los acarició con una tranquilidad seductora, mientras se acercaba lentamente más a ella. Parecía que el tiempo era eterno, cuando por fin sus narices chocaron, pudo sentir su respiración agitada, prueba de la emoción con la que esperaba dejó quieto su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de ella, mientras que concentraba toda su atención en el pulgar que tenía sobre sus labios. Los acarició con una tranquilidad seductora, mientras se acercaba lentamente más a ella. Parecía que el tiempo era eterno, cuando por fin sus narices chocaron, pudo sentir su respiración agitada, prueba de la emoción con la que esperaba aquello.

Sonrió ampliamente antes de depositar un suave beso, y ver lo disconforme que la dejaba. Había cerrado sus ojos, pero sus gestos hablaban por sí mismos, era la misma chica que él había conocido años atrás.

La única diferencia era que esta parecía no recordar lo que sentía por él, eso no simplificaba la tarea de llevársela por propia voluntad.

No quería obligarla a ir con él, para luego tener que tenerla encerrada, o engañada con el sharingan… la quería entregada, y por completo. Le recordaría que él era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, y tras eso se la llevaría consigo de la aldea. Sería la única sobreviviente cuando terminara con todos los de la hoja.

Tomó con una mano un lado de su rostro, profundizando el beso, mientras que la otra la atraía más a él, situándose en la parte baja de su espalda.

Pudo sentir el momento exacto en que la lengua de Sasuke dejó de acariciar sus labios, para invadir su boca y hacerle probar el más delicioso de los sabores. El sabor a él.

Se aferró a su cuello con necesidad, esperando que Sasuke le diera todo lo que en esos años se había llevado consigo, sintiendo como de a poco devolvía a la vida, todas las esperanzas que ella misma se había visto obligada a matar. Todos esos sueños de un por siempre junto a él, ahora eran tan factibles que parecía poder tocarlos.

Su boca empezó a emitir sonidos que nunca antes habían salido de ella, era tan nuevo para Sakura como encantador para Sasuke. Oírla decir su nombre de esa manera, como si él fuese lo único que importaba en el mundo, con tanta necesidad como desesperación…nunca antes alguien lo había necesitado con tanto anhelo como ella en esos instantes, cuando se separó solo un poco para verla.

Se veía reflejado en sus ojos gracias a la luz de mesa que estaba junto a ellos, evitando la oscuridad de la noche, y podía notar la súplica en su mirada… como le pedía algo que él ya había planeado hacía mucho tiempo.

Una de sus manos subió por remera negra, dejando al descubierto todo a su paso, ya que eso y sus bragas era lo único que ella traía.

Se alegraba de haber interrumpido su hora de sueño, y también de que ella usara algo tan adorablemente sexy para dormir.

-Sakura… -su nombre cantado por aquellos labios, definitivamente, salía mucho mejor que de cualquier otra manera.

Ella sonrió, y Sasuke no comprendió por qué, pero correspondió a aquel gesto. Su sonrisa tuvo un matiz mucho más interesado que la ingenua muestra de afecto de ella, pero supo que la chica había recordado ya todo lo que antes sentía, lo vio en sus ojitos esperanzados y la alegría de aquella sonrisa.

Dejó descansar la mano izquierda sobre su muslo, mientras que la otra se posaba en el hombro contrario al que estaba llenando de besos. Llevo su lengua desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula, mientras que la mano que antes estaba en su cuello ahora la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, evitando así que cayese al suelo de rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras él la desarma en besos y caricias y todo se volvía borroso para sus adoloridos ojos verdes. Todo en ella dolía, dolía por la necesidad que tenía por Sasuke, y por la duda que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

-di algo –pidió ella en un murmullo, cuando el silencio lo envolvía todo. Sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que Sasuke dijera algo capaz de arruinarlo todo. Y quizás eso buscaba, algo de su boca que la hiciera caer crudamente en la realidad, pero eso nunca llegó a sus oídos.

-sabes mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado –su tono roncó resonó sobre su oído, lleno de pasión y la humedad de su lengua jugueteo con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Esto es solo un truco –intentó convencerse, mientras la lengua de él subía desde su clavícula, por su garganta, hasta su mentón, e iba directamente a parar sobre sus labios. Su boca ya lo esperaba, entreabierta lo suficiente como para que Sasuke adentrara en ella todas las sensaciones que le hacía sentir cuando la besaba.

Cuatro años esperando algo de Sasuke, una mirada, una palabra… o un sonido al menos, y esta noche que lo tendría todo de él… se atrevía a dudar de esa manera. Incluso cuando la marca de sus labios le hacía arder cada pedazo de piel por el cual hubiesen pasado, y cada toque de sus manos la hiciese alucinar.

No había derecho a duda, quizás si luego hubiese que arrepentirse de todo… pero ahora solo debía disfrutar de lo que tanto había soñado.

Cuando todo lo demás dejó de existir en su cabeza, su lengua busco de corresponder tímidamente a la de él, que con sus exigencias logró que ella le diese algo mucho más apasionado que tímido. Y sus brazos se convirtieron en hierro, apresándolo más contra sí misma y al mismo tiempo sosteniéndose en él para no caer, ya que sus piernas parecían haber olvidado que una de sus funciones era sostener su peso en un equilibrio estable, y no el temblequeo en el que la tenían.

Y como habrían de recordar su función, si el simple hecho de sentir como una de sus manos ascendía por debajo de la remera que usaba para dormir, y jugueteaba con el elástico de su ropa interior, hacía que hasta ella olvidase su propio nombre.

Su cuerpo se sintió helado cuando Sasuke se alejó de ella, para mirarla y luego mirar la sala y al sofá.

-ese rincón es muy incómodo –le dijo, mientras miraba otra vez hacia el sofá, que ahora le parecía pequeño para todo lo que quería hacerle a Sakura.

Ella creyó que el tenerlo lejos le devolvería la conciencia, mejor aún, recuperaría tal vez su voluntad… pero lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar hasta él y tirarse de nuevo a sus brazos.

-da igual –susurró perdida. –el sofá, el rincón o mi cama… solo quiero…

Lo oyó reír ante tan desesperada confesión, y ahí fue cuando supo que sería capaz de abandonar a la aldea entera con tal de oír de nuevo aquello, su risa. Lo que siempre había anhelado y él nunca jamás le concedió, una risa suave, y cariñosa.

Algo que no concordaba en nada con el actual integrante de Akatsuki, y líder de Taka, pero que importaba lo que él fuera… si aquel sonido era solo para ella.

-¿Tú cama es más grande que el sofá? –preguntó, mientras ella aspiraba una y otra vez el aroma desde su cuello.

-por supuesto…

Luego de responder, o quizás antes, sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y no fue el efecto de su enamoramiento lo que le provocó aquella sensación.

-hacia allí –dijo luego de darse cuenta que Sasuke la estaba alzando, y señaló el pequeño pasillo que los llevaría a su habitación.

Sasuke sonrió, caminando lenta y tortuosamente hasta el cuarto de ella, y la deposito sobre la gran cama del centro. La miró satisfecho, cuando ya la tuvo donde quería, y olvido por completo que toda la aldea lo estaba buscando, como también dio por perdidos sus planes de marchar esa misma noche.

Se acostó sobre ella, para volver a saborear su piel, y esta vez, la ropa fue un verdadero estorbo. Aunque fuese solo una remera que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle los muslos, en esos momentos, para él, tapaba demasiado esa minúscula prenda.

Tomó los bordes opuestos de la remera, y comenzó a deslizarla, rozándole las costillas con sus dedos, y guiando a su lengua en asenso por el estómago de Sakura. Cuando la remera quedó sobre sus pechos, arrugada toda a la altura de su cuello pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era, y cuanto había esperado por verla así. Y aun con eso no se dio por satisfecho hasta no hacerla levantar sus brazos y pasar la remera por ellos, para luego dejarla caer al piso sin importancia.

Agarró ambas muñecas de Sakura, y les depositó un beso en cada una, para poder aprisionarlas a los costados de su rostro, el cual estaba de un color carmesí notorio. Bajó su vista hasta lo que estaba debajo de él, y vio que a ella solo le quedaba una prenda, como también notó que Sakura no parecía sentirse cómoda con su mirada penetrante sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Y no soportó la necesidad de acabar con los miedos que la atormentaban, las palabras se deslizaron sin permiso por entre su boca y le dijeron a ella algo que jamás había esperado oír de él.

-Nunca creí ver a un ángel acomplejado por mi presencia –su voz sonaba tan cordial, que le fue difícil recordar que era Sasuke el que decía ese halago, y quizás el primer halago que él decía en su vida.

Sus mejillas ardieron, cuando el comentario se filtró en sus oídos, imponiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no es tú presencia, soy yo. –susurró, en un intento de explicarse. –Mírame, Sasuke… -no hacía falta que lo pidiera, él ya lo estaba haciendo. -… no soy como Hinata o Ino… no soy perfecta…

Pudo escuchar un gruñido de fastidio, antes de que el tomara uno de sus pechos con su mano. Lo examinó, con semblante bastante serio, para luego sonreír dictaminando que era perfecto. Se amoldaban a la perfección a sus manos, como si siempre le hubieran pertenecido a él, y comprobó luego que no solo se veían bien, y se sentían bien… sino que también sabían de maravilla. La piel de sus senos era tan sedosa, que su lengua resbalaba por ella sin esfuerzo, y los gemidos lo inundaron todo, poco más tarde.

La experiencia de su lengua lo recorrió todo, hasta el más remoto rincón de Sakura, cuando la tuvo completamente entregada para sí. La oyó gemir, la vio sonreír y sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba entre sus manos, cuando acariciaba sus rincones más secretos. La llevo al cielo una y otra vez antes de disponerse a entrar en ella.

Estaba lista, podía sentirlo entre sus dedos cada vez que la acariciaba, pero por algún motivo quería lograr que esos instantes fueran eternos. Quería cumplir con todas las expectativas que hubiese tenido Sakura para ese momento, y ni siquiera supo que ya las había sobrepasado, y por mucho.

-Sasuke-Kun… -su voz era tan sufrida y suplicante, que era difícil contenerse al instinto de abalanzarse sobre ella como un animal salvaje. –por favor… Sasuke-Kun…

-aguanta, solo un poco más –pidió, encantado de volver a oír el Kun detrás de su nombre. Besó su cuello por unos segundos, notando que Sakura parecía ya no tener fuerzas ni para respirar, y separó con una rodilla las piernas de ella.

No pudo ver duda en sus ojos verdes, cuando se dispuso a adentrarse en ella, pero si dolor cuando ya estuvo dentro. Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda y arrastrando sus uñas por ella. Sentía un dolor no demasiado fuerte, pero si incomodo, era algo extraño en su interior, que no tardaba en adaptarse rápidamente a su cuerpo.

Sasuke no movió ni un músculo, durante los minutos que ella necesito para que cesara el dolor, y cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos por fin, él quitó de ellos las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, para luego empezar a moverse lentamente. Se quejó incomoda, pero el sonido fue apaciguado por los labios de su amante, y pronto olvido ese sentimiento de incomodidad y experimento un cosquilleo placentero, mientras correspondía con fuerzas renovadas al beso que Sasuke le estaba dando.

Ya no sitio el cansancio que antes la tenía abatida, sino que experimento un frenetismo que jamás hubiese imaginado, unos deseos enormes de estar con él, así, para siempre.

Él tomó con una mano sus caderas, mientras que con otra mantuvo sus rostros en cercanía, y comenzó a moverla hacia su cuerpo a medida que aumentaba de a poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo como eso le regalaba espasmos de placer a ambos cuerpos.

Sonrió al notar que ella estaba realmente gozando el momento, y se abalanzo a besarla, con una inmensa necesidad de ella, de su sabor, de su piel y todo lo que la compusiera.

La quería entera, para él y para siempre.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella no tardó en hacerse oír, presa de gemidos que escapaban de su boca sin permiso ni consentimiento, y pudo sentir como Sasuke se empujaba hacia ella con más fuerzas que antes… oyó sus gemidos roncos sobre su oído, mientras algo extraño la inundaba, y él caía sobre su cuerpo totalmente satisfecho.

Rodó hasta quedar acostado a su lado, pegándola a su costado con una firme mano sobre ella, y mirando como luchaba para normalizar su respiración. Sasuke también estaba asfixiándose por la excitación que habían vivido, pero le ayudaba mucho a relajarse el verla tan fuera de sí, y saber que él había sido el culpable de llevarla a ese estado.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –pregunto lentamente, rozando con su aliento el oído de la chica.

Era increíble como el mundo daba vueltas, hasta hacerla encontrarse con lo que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar. La vida de todos los aldeanos, al lado del hombre que tenía junto a ella, parecía realmente cosa de nada. Porque a él lo amaba más que a cualquier otro ser en la tierra.

En cierta forma, era como recordar la historia del mayor de los Uchihas.

El día que Itachi mató a todos los de su clan, por orden de los ancianos, Sasuke sobrevivió porque su vida era más importante para su hermano, que la de todos los aldeanos de la hoja. ¿Era más importante para ella Sasuke Uchiha, que todo Konoha?

Él sonrió al verla asentir, y acaricio con cariño su rostro.

-ahora que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca más volveré a rechazarte –le aseguró, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios.

Luego de unas horas, cuando ella por fin tuvo el total manejo de su cuerpo nuevamente, sobre todo de sus piernas, Sasuke tomó un pequeño auricular que tenía en su bolsillo y dio la orden o al resto de Taka para que distrajeran tanto a los aldeanos, como a los ninjas. Y sus compañeros, que habían procurado mantener la distancia que él había indicado como necesaria, se hicieron cargo de darles tiempo para la huida.

No dejó que Sakura recogiese nada, no permitió que le escribiese una carta a Naruto… porque no quería tenerlos persiguiéndoles a penas hubiesen alcanzado a huir. Además, mientras más pronto olvidara a esa aldea, mejor sanarían las heridas cuando él los hubiese matado a todos.

De todas maneras, no fue capaz de negarle a sus tristes ojos verdes, el llevar aquel portarretrato con la foto del equipo siete, y un agregado de dos personas.

Se volvía muy débil cuando se enfrentaba a la mirada de súplica con la que ella le atacaba, y sonrió al saber que eso sería un grave problema. El dolerse cuando la hería seguramente le traería un giro muy drástico a su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a eso por la futura señora Uchiha. Hasta el pensamiento de verse rodeado de niños no era tan fastidioso cuando ella estaba incluida en la imagen, quizás llegase a ser un buen padre.

Y tal vez ella podría enseñarle a perdonar, sin que él se diese cuenta siquiera…

_**FIN..**_


End file.
